va11hallafandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Dorothy Haze
'Dorothy '''is a Lilim sex worker, a close friend of Julianne Stingray, and a regular patron at VA-11 Hall-A. She is a DFC-72 class Lilim. 外表 Sei commented this is because her modded hands are designed to shoot Class-5 bullets from her fingertips. She is always seen wearing a dress with puffy sleeves and red stripes running along its otherwise white fabric. She also wears a patterned hairband in her hair and large red bow just below her neck. 性格 Dorothy appears to have a bubbly, joyful and somewhat flirtatious attitude. She often greets every patron politely and doesn't at any point seem overly aggressive or violent. She takes great pride in her work, often discussing it with Jill and even Streaming-chan at one point. Her kind nature was also shown when she gave up an entire day's work to come visit Jill when she was feeling down, sleeping with her overnight in order to comfort her, all for enough money to "pay for a can of soda". Despite all this, however, on some occasions she experiences bouts of depression stemming from solipsism, a fear of being the only thing in existence, causing her to seemingly "space out" and lose her otherwise cheerful demeanour. She also demonstrates odd habits at times, as shown when Alma is describing her method of hacking into a company's database, and she immediately goes into a trance, asking Alma to do her procedures, such as "creating a backdoor in her", or "making her buffer overflow." When asked about this, she explains that Alma's choice of words was a form of innuendo for Lilim and her words/behaviour were simply a result of that fact. Like all Lilim, Dorothy was also programmed with a random character quirk. In her case, she has an irrational fear of dogs and chinchillas. When she walked into the the bar while Rad Shiba was there, her response was to switch over from her usual over the top greeting to immediate screaming. 情节 Dorothy has been a regular at VA-11 Hall-A for some time before the start of the game and typically goes to Jill for her drinks. When you first encounter her in the game it's the day after she's finished her annual paid roleplay as Ingram's daughter. Overall she's in a good mood and asks Jill to serve her favorite drink. 点单 The following are the list of drinks which Dorothy will ask for during the course of the games story (drinks in ''italic are ones that aren't explicitly asked for but will not be classified as mistakes if given): ;December 14 (Day 2) * Piano Woman * Moonblast * Big Sunshine Cloud ;December 15 (Day 3) * Blue Fairy ;December 17 (Day 5) * Blue Fairy ;December 21 (Day 9) * Bleeding Jane * Big Blue Fairy * Cobalt Velvet ;December 24 (Day 12) * Piano Woman instead of the asked for Sugar Rush to unlock her ending * Something Girly and/or Sweet ;December 27 (Day 15) *Something Girly and/or Sweet *Any drink. ;December 28 (Day 16) *Fluffy Dream ;December 30 (Day 18) * Gut Punch * Something Sweet * Sugar Rush * Big Beer 细节 * 她的艺名 Dorothy Haze 和 Dolores Haze 都是对小说《洛丽塔》的引用。在这部作品中，主角亨伯特和12岁的女孩多萝西·海兹发生了性关系。 * Dorothy 的名字和外貌也可能是对《The Big O》中女主角 R·多萝西·温莱特 的致敬，同样是一位红色短发的少女仿生人。 * Dorothy 的型号 DFC-72 分别影射了 4chan 用语“Delicious Flat Chest(美味平胸/贫乳即正义)”，和游戏《偶像大师》系列中经常被玩家调侃的如月千早的胸围（72）。 * 有一次 Dorothy 进入酒吧时喊的台词“Dynamic Entry!”引用了漫画《火影忍者》中迈特·凯的体术“动力前奏曲”。 * 在一次进入酒吧时，Dorothy 会喊 "NOBODY EXPECTS THE DOROTHINQUISITION!"，致敬了幽默剧团 蒙提·派森的名台词“Nobody expects the Spanish inquisition!”，来自《蒙提·派森的飞行马戏团》S2E2。Dorothinquisition 同时也是 Dorothy 的角色结局对应的成就名。 *Dorothy 的另一句进场台词“FINALLY THE DOROTHY RETURNS TO VALLHALLA”引用了巨石强森的名台词“FINALLY THE ROCK RETURNS TO + 当时比赛场地”。 * 根据由 Sukeban Games 发布的角色身高图来看，Dorothy是游戏中最矮的女性角色。 * Dorothy有一对可伸缩的信号干扰器，外形如同饭团和猫耳的结合。 图片 Dorothy.png Dorothy with signal jammers deployed.png Dorothy's Steam trading card.png Dorothy's Steam trading card (Foil.).png Dorothy Haze (Profile Background) on Steam.png Dorothy in VA-11 Hall-A KIDS.png Dorothy Haze.png 少女前线 Dorothy 2.png|Dorothy在《少女前线》联动的形象 少女前线 Dorothy 1.png|Dorothy在《少女前线》联动的形象 少女前线 Dorothy.gif|Dorothy在《少女前线》联动的形象，胜利动作 少女前线 多萝西：珍稀圣诞礼服 2.png|Dorothy在《少女前线》联动的形象，装扮：珍稀圣诞礼服 少女前线 多萝西：珍稀圣诞礼服 1.png|Dorothy在《少女前线》联动的形象，装扮：珍稀圣诞礼服 Category:VA-11 Hall-A 顾客 Category:Lilim